Too late to apologize
by Ash Ketchum Jr
Summary: Sam, Bumblebee, and Mikaela were out for dinner, Sam went out of the restaurant to talk on the phone, when Sam comes back inside, he found that Bee was kidding his girlfriend, but Bee said it was an accident. But Sam doesn't believe him.


**August 4, 2017.**

* * *

Samuel James Witwicky and Bumblebee were out to dinner with Mikaela Banes. in Los Angeles, they were talking, laughing. and Having fun. They were done with dinner and they paid for the check. And they were sitting there and talking.

Then Sam got a call on his iPhone, it was from Optimus. He got up from his chair and said; "I have to go take a call right now." Sam said. Bee and Mikaela got the check from the waitress that served them. "Bee picked up the back folder and opened it up, he took out the bill and looked at the price. "Okay, so the price is $50.00, I'll use my credit card," Bee said. "You have a card?" Mikaela asked. "Yeah, my dad gave it to me," Bee said. "Oh, that's cool," Mikaela said. "It is," Bee said as he took out his TF wallet and got out his credit card. he put the card inside the black book and closed it, then left it to the side.

Bumblebee got up and accidentally tripped, and he fell on Mikaela. Sam got back from talking to Optimus. Then, Sam walked to the table and saw Bumblebee and his girlfriend on top of each other. "BEE!" Sam said. Bumblebee saw his best friend standing there, arms crossed and he had an angry look on his face. "Sam." the blonde haired teen looked at the other. In shock, he bent down and took Bee by the wrist and lifted him up, "Bee, what the hell?!" the boy asked. "What?" Bee asked his best friend. "Why Bee, WHY!" Sam screamed at his best friend. "Sam, we whereat kissing or anything, she, just fell on me!" Bee said. "I don't wanna hear your shit Bee!" Sam said as he walked out of the restaurant. "Sam!" Bee said as he ran out of the restaurant. Sam got the keys out of his Camaro, he got inside the car, Bee ran up to him. "Sam!"

 _I'm holding on your rope_

 _Got me ten feet off the ground_

 _And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound_

 _You tell me that you need me_

 _Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

 _You tell me that you're sorry_

 _Didn't think I'd turn around, and say_

 _That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

 _I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Bee saw Sam drive off. Sam was in the car did he just end his friendship with Bee? He'd been friends with him for ten years. Ten years. He drove back to his house.

 _I'd take another chance, take a fall_

 _Take a shot for you_

 _And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

 _But it's nothing new, yeah, yeah_

 _I loved you with a fire red_

 _Now it's turning blue, and you say_

 _Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you_

 _But I'm afraid_

 _It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

 _I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa_

Sam was now in tears as he parked the car and got out of his Camaro. Sam walked to the back of the house and went up the steps leading to the open patio sliding glass door. he walked inside the house and saw his mom, Judy Witwicky. He ran up to his mom and hugged her. "Sam, what happened?" Judy asked. "M-Me and Bee got into a fight and we ended our friendship!" Sam starting crying on his mom. "Shhhhh, Sam." Judy tried to comfort the teen.

"W-What should I do mom!" Sam asked. "Maybe you should go to Bumblebee's house and try to talk to him," Judy said. Sam looked at her with his sad brown eyes. "Really?" Sam asked. Judy nodded and kissed him on the head, then she smiled at her son. Sam got out of their house, when into his Camaro and drove to the Prime's house.

* * *

Bee was in his room. Looking at pictures of him and am on his Facebook page. Then someone knocked on the door. "Go away." the Autobot Second-in-command said as he looked through his laptop more.

"Sam is here." Optimus' calm voice said. "I don't wanna see him!" Bee said as he his looked through photos. "Bumblebee, open this door," Optimus said. "Why should I?" Bee asked. "Bumblebee Matthew Prime," Optimus said, the tone of his voice getting deeper. "What Dad?" Bee said. "Open this door, now!" Optimus said. Bee knew that his father wasn't playing with him. Bee sighed and opened the door to his bedroom. and saw Optimus. "Bee, Sam is here, and he seems upset," Optimus said.

The second-in-command of the Autobots sighed. "Where is he?" Bee asked. "He is downstairs with your mother," Optimus said as he walked out of his bedroom. Bumblebee walked downstairs and saw Sam sitting with his mom-Amanda, still crying. Bee walked up to him, then Sam ran up to him and hugged him.

"Bee, I'm so sorry! Mikaela said it was an accident!" Sam said as he sobbed on his best friend. "I'm sorry too, that was stupid of me to do that!" Bee sobbed, Sam and Bee were now hugging each other tightly. Sam was shaking as Bee tried to comfort the teen. "Sam, Sam, it's okay, it's over now, I'm sorry too." Bumblebee said. "I thought we will stop being friends after this whole stupid fight!" Sam said. Bee hugged him tighter, not wanting him to ever let go of his best friend again.

 _it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

 _I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

 _I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

 _I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground_

* * *

 **A\N: I hope you guys all like it. Comment and vote for this story, this story is one of the longest stories I've done.**

 **Song-Too Late To Apologize by Timberland.**


End file.
